


Pojat ei itke

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Asumajonne [4]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Gay, Hockey, NHL, Swedish, asperger’s, ice hockey, mention of depression, mentions of real people
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Asuma angstaa pikkuveljensä ja hävityn konferenssin finaalisarjan takia.
Series: Asumajonne [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481963
Kudos: 2





	Pojat ei itke

Asuma oli matkalla kotiin rapakon takaa. Ensimmäinen NHL-kausi oli päättynyt pudotuspelien kolmannen kierroksen seitsemännen pelin kolmanteen jatkoerään. Hän oli rikki sekä henkisesti että fyysisesti. Kausi oli ollut pitkä ja pudotuspelitappio otti älyttömän koville. Kaiken lisäksi oli liikkunut huhuja, että Miksu kaupattaisiin pois Capitalsista. Sitä Asuma ei halunnut. 

Hän tiesi, että kotona odotti murrosikäinen pikkuveli Axel. Hän ei mitenkään odottanut pikkuveljen tapaamista. Vanhemmat olivat ihan helisemässä Aksun kanssa. Näin Asuma oli ymmärtänyt rivien välistä. Samuelkin oli lähettänyt viestiä, että Aksusta oli tullut hirviö parin viime kuukauden aikana.

Asuma selasi Samun kanssa käymäänsä Instagram-keskustelua taaksepäin.  
’Aksu inte prata om skolen eller hur han mår’  
Asuma huokaisi syvään. Samun viesti ei kuulostanut yhtään Aksun tapaiselta. Lokakuussa veli oli vaikuttunut ihan normaalilta, kun perhe oli katsomassa Emilin ensimmäistä NHL-peliä. 

Asuma nielaisi, kun hän muisti. Turvamiehet eivät olleet meinanneet päästää Aksua katsomoon. Syynä oli farkkujen takataskussa oleva insuliinipumppu. Asuma ymmärsi, ettei Aksun elämä ollut mitenkään helpoimmasta päästä. Jäädä kiinni jokaisessa turvatarkastuksessa lääkärin määräämän laitteen takia. Ja mitä kaikkia muita vaikeuksia diabetes toi veljen elämään.

Samu oli kertonut välikohtauksesta pelin jälkeen Emilille. Asumaa suoraan sanottuna oli vituttanut, ettei hänelle oltu kerrottu ennen peliä asiasta. Hän kyllä ymmärsi syyn. Se olisi vaikuttanut keskittymiseen.

Asumaa vähän nauratti. Kentällä hän oli todella rauhallinen eikä tehnyt yhtään ylimääräistä. Eräskin toimittaja oli kuvannut häntä sanoilla ”eleetön torjuja”. Artikkeli sekä siihen liittyvä haastattelu oli julkaistu NHL-debyytin jälkeen. Sen oli kirjoittanut nainen, ja osa oli veikannut tämän haluavan vain NHL-tulokkaan housunkauluksen sisään. 

Asiasta oli noussut kunnon haloo, ja Asuma laittoi pari median edustajaa boikottiin eikä vastannut näiden kysymyksiin. Loppukaudesta nämä eivät päässeet edes haastattelemaan häntä. 

Asuma oli lähettänyt Aksulle monta viestiä, joihin vastauksena oli ollut maksimissaan kolme sanaa. Hänkin oli saanut käsityksen, ettei veljellä ollut kaikki hyvin. Hän ja Samu kävivät keskustelua asioista, joista veljen yhtäkkinen muutos johtui. Molemmat olivat täysin varmoja, ettei pelkkä murrosikä voinut tehdä Aksusta hirviötä. Nyt Asuma sai ajatuksen ja lähetti Samulle viestiä. Lentokoneen bisnesluokassa kun oli Wi-Fi. 

’jag har tänkt. vad om aksu är gay’  
’Nej, det kan inte vara?!’  
’varför inte’  
’Han har flickvän’  
’jag hade flickvänner och du vet jag är gay’  
’Ja… Men inte Aksu… Jag inte tänk så’  
’okej’

Asuma haraisi hiuksiaan. Hän paini edelleen asian kanssa. Äidille ei voinut kertoa, media ei saisi tietää… Asiasta tiesivät vain harvat ja valitut. Samu, isä, Miksu, Brayden ja urheilupsykologi, joka hänelle oli määrätty. Niin, ja joukkueen lääkäri, joka oli saanut tietää asiasta dopingtestin yhteydessä. 

^^

”Have you had sex with a man during the last 12 months?” joukkueen lääkäri kysyi.  
”Ummmmmmmm……..” Asuma nielaisi.  
”It’s a simple yes or no question. So yes or no?” lääkäri odotti.  
”Y-yes”, Asuma nielaisi.  
”Oh… Oh… Nobody has ever answered ’yes’ while I’ve worked with hockey teams so this is a first. Okay… That changes things. No blood donation then and STD tests if you haven’t gone to those tests recently”, lääkäri koetti hymyillä.  
”I have tested them. Negative”, Asuma nielaisi. Hienosti meni. 

^^

Samua ja Emiliä myös huoletti, kun Aksu ei puhunut kunnolla suomea. Kotona oltiin aina puhuttu sekä suomea, tai no Stadin slangia, kiitos isän taustan, että ruotsia. Äidin kanssa ruotsia, isän kanssa suomea. Samu puhui molempia kieliä sujuvasti ja oli käynyt intin Dragsvikissä. Emil puhui suomea, tai no Stadin slangia, sujuvasti ja ruotsia lähes sujuvasti. Aksu ei puhunut lähes ollenkaan suomea, mutta ruotsia sujuvasti. Asumaa välillä nauratti, kun Samu lähetti viestejä ensin suomeksi ja kesken lauseen vaihtoi ruotsiksi. 

Isoveljet olivat käyneet asiasta keskustelua ties kuinka monet kerrat. Ehkä Aksulle oltiin oltu liian lepsuja kielten oppimisen suhteen. Ehkä Aksulla ei vain ollut kielipäätä. Ehkä Aksu ei halunnut oppia suomea. Samu oli joskus veikannut, että suurin syy oli se että Aksu vietti paljon aikaa kotona. Pikkuveli kun ei uskaltanut lähteä minnekään. Hän oli arka. Kuulemma koulussakaan hänellä ei oikein ollut kavereita. 

Asuma kyllä ymmärsi. Ei voinut olla helppoa olla erilainen. Erilaisuus on rikkaus, niin heille oli kotona opetettu, mutta Aksu tuntui jäävän vähän kaikesta ulkopuolelle. Autoimmuunisairaus tuntui vievän ilon pikkuveljen elämästä. 

Oli ollut saavutus, että Aksu oli suostunut syksyllä lähtemään rapakon taakse. Emilkin oli ollut silminnähden iloinen, kun halasi JFK’n lentokentällä pikkuveljeään. 

Oli syy mikä tahansa, Asumaa se ei jättänyt rauhaan. Aksu oli fiksuin ihminen, kenet hän tiesi. Koulussa lähes pelkkiä kymppejä, muutama ysi. Vain äidinkielestä, suomesta, Aksu sai kutosia ja vitosia. Se varmasti otti koville. 

’Asperger?’ Samulta tuli viesti.  
’mitä hittoo’  
’Mieti nyt. Aksu ei oo sosiaalisesti tai liikunnallisesti lahjakas. Se on ahdistunu. Aksuu kiinnostaa skole. Sen kielipää on huono. Helvetti, jos porukat vaan veis sen psykalle…….’  
’sä oot kyl varmaa oikein jäljil. kallonkutistaja on oikeesti jeesannu mua ku semmone määrättii. varmaa jeesais aksuuki’  
’Jep, mäki oon pari kertaa käyny ku on ollu vähä juttui. Pullonpohjalta sä et löydä vastausta, se on kokeiltu. Porukat ei vaa tajuu mikä ois aksul parhaaks…’  
’niimpä, tuntuu et aksu ei saa himas olla oma ittensä. emmäkä saanu tai sä. aina piti piilotella jotain. niinku homoutta ja sun ties mitä kaikkee’  
’Du är så riktig. Ei mut ihan tosi. Faijal mä oon aina pystyny spiikkaa mut en mutsil’  
’no älä midist… mä muistan ku sä olit iha paskana sen penikkataudin toteemise jälkee ja faija lohdutti. mutsii ei näkyny missää’  
’Jeps, tai ku sun polvee operoitii, mutsi ees tullu sairaalal. Tai ku Aksu pyörty skoles…’

****

Emil oli hotellissa pari päivää ennen kuin tuli takaisin kotiin. 

Emil ja Samu istuivat Aksun sängyllä. Aksu oli pelannut sänkynsä, niinkuin aina. Aksu istui koulupöydän ääressä olevalla tuolilla. Huone ei ollut muuttunut viime näkemästä paljoakaan. Edelleen parin leffan julisteet vaatekaapin ovessa, Max Domi -juliste ovessa ja seinällä taulu, joka esitti Helsingin karttaa. Katosta roikkui Canadiensin pelipaita, jonka selässä luki Domi ja numerona oli 16. Asuma huomasi, että ykkösessä oli nimmari. 

”Vars... underskrift… finns... där?” Emil vähän takelteli sanoissaan.  
”Max Domis”, Aksu vastasi.  
”Mitä????” Emil järkyttyi. Miten, missä, milloin, kuka, kenen luvalla? Pää täyttyi kysymyksistä.  
”Isä ja mä käytiin Montrealissa joulun jälkeen kattomassa teidän peliä Canadiensia vastaan… Se oli mun joululahja… Isä oli järkänny mulle fanitapaamisen Domin kans…” Aksu vastasi ruotsiksi.  
”Ei helvetti… Kenet se on tappanu…” Samu murahti. Isän tempauksista ei ikinä ottanut selvää.  
”Ette sit mul kertonu?” Asuma kohotti kulmiaan.  
”Ei… Isä halus et… me ollaan kaksin vaan… Domi oli kyl tosi siisti. Kerranki joku... mikä tajuaa mua”, Aksu virnisti. Emil nyökkäsi. Domi oli hyvä pelaaja. Diabetes ei estänyt häntä.

Emiliä rupesi ärsyttämään. Hän oli päästänyt tuossa nimenomaisessa pelissä jatkoaikamaalin. Sen teki Max Domi. Ihan varmasti Aksu oli hurrannut. 

”Emil, ota iisii…” Samu huomasi veljensä kiihtyneen hengityksen.  
”Joo, sori… Tummuu vaa ku broidi tai faija ei kerro et ne on maisemis. Ja ku siinä matsis mä päästin pari helppoo ja Max teki kypärätempun”, Emil puri hampaitaan yhteen.  
”Iha iisii broidi. Hengitä… just noi. Älä pure leegoi yhtee… noi. Much better”, Samu virnisti.  
”Sori…” Emil veti syvään henkeä.  
”Ei midist broidi. Kiva ku oot bäkkii himas”, Samu hymyili.  
”Nii… Ollu… ikävä”, Aksu nyökkäsi vähän.  
Emil hymyili vähän. 

Veljekset keskustelivat asioista monta tuntia. Tuli ilmi, että Aksu kävi tukiopetuksessa ja puheterapeutilla monta kertaa viikossa. Psykologillakin kerran tai kaksi viikossa. Emil ja Samu vähän järkyttyivät. Mitä hittoa?

”Joo… Montrealin reissulla mä uskalsin puhua isälle asioista… ku äiti ei ollu maisemissa. Kyl te tiiätte millane äiti on…”, Aksu nielaisi.  
”Joo… mut hyvä et puhuit faijal”, Samu silitti Aksun olkapäätä.  
”Joo… Isä kyl oli tajunnu jo aikasemmin et… mul ei oo kaikki ookoo… Mut nii… Se sano et se hommaa mul jeesii. Mä en tajuu miten se on tehny sen ilman et äiti tietää…”, Aksun katse suuntautui lattiaan.  
”Isä pystyy mihi vaa. Se me ollaa huomattu ties kuinka monta kertaa…” Samu nyökkäsi.  
”Mun… diagnoosit on aika karuu luettavaa… ADHD… Asperger… Olosuhteisiin liittyvä masennus…”, Aksu nielaisi.  
”Ei saakeli… Mutsin takii?” Emilin oli pakko kysyä. Vastaukseksi hän sai nyökkäyksen. 

Kaikki alkoi olla selkeämpää. Koko Aksun elämä. Emil tai Samu eivät oikein osanneet sanoa mitään. Kunhan vain halasivat pikkuveljeä.

Vähän ajan päästä Emilin oli pakko poistua huoneesta. Häntä alkoi ahdistaa. Hän haki jääkaapista oluen ja meni istumaan terassille. Piti saada päätä tuuletettua. 

”Moi Emil. Sä oot kotona. Se on mukavaa”, Mikko hymyili pojalleen, kun tuli töistä kotiin ja huomasi Emilin pihakeinussa.  
”J-joo…”, Emil nyökkäsi ja purskahti itkuun. Mikko ryntäsi halaamaan poikaa.  
”Shhh… ei oo mitää hätää. Ei oo mitää hätää”, Mikko silitti Emilin selkää.  
”Mä vaa… ollu ikävä himaa ja sit… täälä vaa ahdistuu mutsin takii…”, Emil nielaisi.  
”Mä oon täs… Mä hiffaan et Ida on konservatiivine. Mut… me ollaa eroomas. Ida ei enää boddaa tääl. Se muutti Vaasaa. Mul on Aksun täyshuoltajuus”, Mikko jatkoi Emilin silittelyä: ”Mee tukkalääkäril.”  
”Oke... Aksu kerto sen asioista… Mä vaa… ahdistuin… Ja emmä oo menos”, Emil nyyhkäisi.  
”Mmmm… Ei oo hätää. Te voisitte Samun kaa viedä Aksun leffaa tai jotai. Se on alkanu hengaa muualki ku himas eikä se enää oo nii arka”, Mikko hymyili vähän.  
”Oke… Ihan kiva… Jos sitä sit nii… mut se Domin paita saa kyl lähtee veks”, Emil hymyili.  
”Et oo tosissas. Monee kuukautee se oli ainoo asia mikä teki Aksun iloseks”, Mikko murahti.  
”Vittu vois ees pitää mun paitaa seinäl”, Emil hymähti.  
”Pitääks herra änäripelaaja tuoda maanpinnal?” Mikko haastoi poikaansa.  
”Ei. Haistakoon Aksu paskan jos se ei arvosta mua”, Emil nousi ylös.  
”Egoisti”, Mikko murahti.  
”Ite oot”, Emil virnisti. 

Vähän ajan päästä Emil istui takaisin alas. Hänen isäsuhteensa oli aina ollut hyvä. Ehkä välillä se oli enemmän veljesmäinen, mutta kuitenkin. Emilistä tuntui, että isä ei ikinä ollut rajoittanut häntä unelmien tavoittelemisessa. Aina oli kuskattu treeneihin ja peleihin ja millon millekin lääkärille, hierojalle tai fysioterapeutille. 

Kännykän näytölle pamahti viesti. 

”Voi helvetti… Miksu pisti messagee et Iltalehti on saanu meistä photon tsyssaamas Tähtitornin mäel.”


End file.
